galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Swish008/Main Page
Front Page I had a few spare minutes this morning and thought about starting a new front page for the wiki. Most of the pages are represented on it so far. It needs more links and more work to get the formatting to look nicer for a front page. What I have started with is here Sandbox. Hopefully when it has been polished enough it can replace the tree of links currently on the main page. Onajaa (talk) 17:45, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. I think it has too much information on it. I think we need a simplier approach with some graphics on the front page. Maybe like 10 buttons or so going to all the main pages and then on the sub pages you would have a lot more detail. For instance, on the main page we could have Ship Design link or button and then the ship design page would have the Hull Design, Attack Modules , Defense Modules , etc. Kind of like the way the bullet chart is presented but in page format. Trying to think of it as a tree and not one page that links to everything. The tree would have branches off of it and at the bottom of the tree would be individual pages for like an individual item. That structure looks like it has worked well on other Wiki sites. Just a thought. Swish008 19:15, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Started on a new front page with images. Take a look here. If we want to go this way we really need someone with some art skills. By the way you can click on the image, there are 4 links embedded in it. Onajaa (talk) 22:30, October 5, 2011 (UTC) That's exactly what I had in mind; do you like the general idea? I might be able to find someone from an old forum to help with graphics. T5309 00:09, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I like the pictures (which could be buttons) or the new ones that someone uploaded to the site : We could modify these buttons with whatever words we want (i.e. Science, Hull Design, etc) Or we could use a combination of both. I don't think we need to be too fancy. We have the background already and I still like the grey background. So I say we keep the grey background for the site and add clickable images and such. I like the way Farmville's Wiki's main page looks (format wise, forget the colors and such) I especially like the way they have their templates boxes. The Mobsters 2 Wiki site also has a main page that has images in like a 5x3 grid. We could create a template similar to what they have an each box could have the icons inside of it. For the title, I have an idea for the title that will replace the Galaxy Online II Wiki text up top. I think we can replace that with a small graphic like this one, but with the word Wiki on it. I think we keep it simple like the rest of the Wiki sites but spice it up a bit. I really like the buttons as I think we could re-vamp our entire template with these buttons instead of the current nav templates on the bottom of every page. Browse around other Wiki gaming pages to get some ideas. Here are some of my favorite formats for Wiki main pages: *League of Legends *Dark Souls *Counter Strike Swish008 00:48, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I love where this is all going; it's exactly what I was hoping for. I also stumbled upon something that you guys might be interested in bringing into this wiki. Some other wikis have a general statistic template at the top of their pages, like this. What do you guys think? T5309 13:05, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I got some ideas to simplify the home page similar to the way the Elder Scrolls wiki site is set up. (I'll add the link later). This will help consolidate a lot of things and make the hompe page flow better. More info to come... Swish008 17:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to but in here i like what everyont is saying, plus new home page redesgin. I find navigating around the home page can be hard work and need work on it. thanks to Swish008, has a good idea and good template but it needs to be brighten up with a colour skins, that fit with the game and bright for the wiki site. If we ALL chip in and help on the home page, but place it under the beta area page. we can all bring it together, before it goes live on the home page of the site. Is all the pages in this wikia for GO2 linked of being use for game content. Or are they sitting idel with now used what so ever. if so can we get rid of some of them???? S2-FLEX 18:23, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah the home page is a pain to navigate around. There is just a lot of info on it. But I do like the Portal template model and think we can use this for the site. The color schemes are grey with the new template, but it does look clean and nice. (and I am not sure how to change it to the blue which is used by the game). I am venturing out into unknown territory by trying this new portal template out and this CSS file. Kind of by trial and error. Basically I am reverse engineering the code from the wiki that I took it from and trying to make it work here. I know it can be done, just a little challenging for me. I would like to keep the new home page (and any future new renovated pages) in the beta area page. I think that is a good idea. I don't think all of the pages are linked and I haven't had time to go through all the unlinked pages and connect them (or delete them) from the site. If anyone wants to help out on that let me know. Swish008 18:38, January 6, 2012 (UTC) If you want i know abit of HTML and CSS. I made some pages for friends and made some small test sites using ather codings like CSS. if you want, i can take a look at the coding side, if i can change the theme colour to blue. and i will try and highlight where i changed it. S2-FLEX 00:01, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Add a look at the coding but it is under locked. (your portal page) So i can not do nothing with it atm. I take it you got access to the CSS page then. i can not find or know where it is on here. if you point me to a locked or public editing to the CSS page i can take a look at that. Cos their is no formating for the colour side of things on the HTML side. S2-FLEX 00:14, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I added to the Help list to give you more info on Portals and a link to view the CSS file. Swish008 06:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the css I can Change most things from colour of text, text size, style of text, Alink colour, vlink, colour, background picture or colour. endless editing. all of that just pop out at me, when reading though. i wont change things atm until you give me what you want change. i got the CSS save on my pc when have i save the potal coding so i can play with it offline. so i can get it to work. then i will upload it in a file for you or anyone to see before we chane the wiki. so what things you want me to try n change for you?? S2-FLEX 12:12, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, to start with, I just want to get it to work. I don't care about the colors for now. The colors are fine for the test Home Page. They look clear and readable for the grey background. We can change that later. I would like to see the home page with at least the first four items of these Portals: *Guide (already started) *Versions (already started, but I just couldn't get this to look right) ""SEE BELOW""" *News (Need to create this portal as a component) *IGG Forum (Need to create this portal as a component) *Chat (Need to create this portal as a component) *Helping Out (Need to create this portal as a component) *Did You know? (Could be useful) I like the modular idea and think this could be the way to make this look really nice. If only we can figure out how to do it. Swish008 04:59, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I add a look at the Version portal. i had a go at changing the code.it look right on my screen using google Chorme broswer. it looked ok with no erorr coding showing. but the coding it self with half tags like so on. dont have closing tags on it, but it still works. it should have close tags on it. when i try to add them, it goes all wrong. am stump on that one :S please check in different browsers to see if is working as should be. S2-FLEX 21:02, January 16, 2012 (UTC) The Version portal looks great! Works great on Chrome and on Firefox. Looks fine on IE8, but not as good as in Chrome or Firefox. Haven't looked at the mobile version yet. Swish008 04:45, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Components Here is an expanded list of Components that we can add to the home page: * *1. Guide (already started) - Could be modified, but this is the meat of the home page. This is where everyone will quickly browse through to go where they want to go on the site. * *Versions - Updated. Looks much better now. This may be links to totally different wiki sites specifically written in the language of the version/server. But for now, it is good. * *News (Need to create this portal as a component) - I see this module replacing the current Server News, Battle News section of the home page. This would be a blog page setup similar to this page.. It would be a module also on the home page that would be along the right side of the page similar to this page. * *IGG Forum (Need to create this portal as a component) - This can just be a link to the IGG Forum with maybe a small graphic or sometrhing. and would be underneath the Versions box (probably a slim box) * *Chat (Need to create this portal as a component) - Not sure on this, but I'd like to come up with something better than what we have. Some Wiki sites use an IRC. Not sure what to do here on this one, but a better chat system would be great add-on to this wiki site. Maybe even utilizing the Chat box we have now, but just making it better looking and creating a nicer link with graphic on the home page in a portal box. * *Helping Out (Need to create this portal as a component) This would just be a little blurb on how to help out on the Wiki site using similar text like on this page. * *Did You know? (Could be useful) Could be a box of info of tips on playing GOII, like tid-bits of information such as defining what Accuracy really is, or That Tanks are typically ships with no weapons and all shields/armor. Stuff like that. We don't need this module, but it could be a nice addition. Category:Blog posts